


Fights and Voicemails

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Cute, Fights, M/M, gabilliam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Gabilliam drabble based on Taylor Swift's Stay Stay Stay





	Fights and Voicemails

When William woke up alone, he wasn’t exactly surprised.   
  
He and Gabe had had a vicious argument last night, which resulted in screams and William throwing his phone across the room. Gabe had left shortly after and hadn’t answered the phone when William called.  
  
He got out of bed and walked downstairs to see his boyfriend lying on the couch. He leaned across to shake Gabe’s shoulders. “Babe, wake up.”  
  
“If you want to have another fight, you’ll have to wait until I’ve sobered up,” Gabe muttered, rubbing his hand over his eyes.  
  
“Don’t want to fight,” Bill said. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Gabe smiled and reached out for Bill’s hand. “I got your voicemail.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Who proposes via voicemail?”  
  
“Shit,” Bill cringed. “It wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. I’d been planning...Fuck.”  
  
“The answer’s yes, as long as it comes with a proper proposal and a decent ring,” Gabe said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend... fiancé.  
  
“I think I love you,” Bill whispered.  
  
Gabe smiled. “Just think?”  
  
“Know.”  
  
Gabe pulled Bill around the couch to sit down with his fiancé. “I love you too.”


End file.
